Hunter and Sin
by Eino
Summary: Alucard goes on a vacation and ends up meeting another hunter in a bar, A devil hunter named Dante. Things get a little out of hand When Alucard meets Dante for the first time. How will integra handle this. Humor, Yaoi. i'm horrible at SUMMARIES!


Chapter 1

**By: **Reign of the Turks

**Hunter and Sin**

_Disclaimer_: _I do not own Hellsing, or Devil may cry. I do not own any of the characters. This was a challenge for me, to do fic with Alucard and Dante, as I thought it would be funny for two hunters who are so similar in personalities to meet one another._

**Prologue**

"_I'm Hermes. I am tamed by devouring my own wings." _

There he sat in the dark tomb of his chamber. Gazing at his sarcophagus on it written in Latin read: "I'm Hermes. I am tamed by devouring my own wings." He looked at the sarcophagus one last time, then turned his attention to the luminous moon outside his chamber window. It welcomed him with a warm embrace.  
He stood. Walking over to the wall behind him, the wall had a pentagram on it. Which was what am I was in blood, his blood with the numbers 666 on it?

"I am the only one?" he said, running his hand over the dried blood stains.  
He went over to his chair and sat back down, waiting patiently. A knock on the door triggered his attention. It was Walter, before Walter could open the door to Alucards chamber, Alucard had descended beneath the cold hard ground, nearly vanishing.  
The stealthy old man waltzed in causally, not showing any fear what so ever.  
"Mr. Alucard…Sir Integra wishes to see you."  
Upon hearing this Alucard spoke telepathically to Walter.  
"Well now isn't this an unfortunate surprise. 'The Angel of Death' now a message deliverer."  
"Yes Alucard, Well aren't you too a servant of The Hellsing organization? Or are you planning to harm your beloved master?"

"Hahaha," he snickered. "There, there Walter, No need for harsh words. Besides I was just having some wholesome fun, You of all people should know me by now."  
"Of course, I just thought I would remind someone as young and as spire as you. After all I'm not as young as I used to be."  
"Ah come now Walter, you flatter me." Walter was about to take his leave.  
"Oh and one more thing--Alucard. Just so we are clear. I would appreciate it more if you would keep out of my head, as much as I love playing mind games, I would rather be playing chess with a professional instead of a vampire." He said, leaving Alucards chambers without another word.  
Alucard respected this and didn't enter anyone else's head without an invitation first. Just to get the respect he so rightfully deserves. What better then to earn the respect he needed than to earn it through trust and loyalty?

A blonde haired women, sat at the foot of the round table with eight councilmen. Being the daughter of one of the greatest organizations in England Integra risked everything for her country as well as her father before her. While the meeting ended right on schedule, Integra opened a letter sealed with not bomb on it and sealed with sign of the Iscariot XIII neatly fixed in the center. She put her cigar into her mouth and read the letter. Scowling at it, she burned it in the ashtray next to her. "Bloody pigs," she scowled again.  
"Alucard! You know better then to go around spying." Out of the ceiling appeared Alucard, head first, in front of Integra  
"You rang." he smiled wickedly.  
"Nuisance" she said staring at him. He fell from the ceiling wall.  
"I called you here to inform you about Seras."  
"Police girl?"  
"I wanted to test her, since she is your pupil and all. I want to know how well she does on a "A" rank mission without your help. She will be joining General Smyth; Ferguson's son, and his troops.  
"Mm, very well then."  
"These easy assignments would bore you."  
"How sweet…since when did my master care so much about my feelings? The life of a bloodsucker." He slammed his hands on the desk where she was sitting staring her straight in the eyes. She stood and walked around the desk into the open area.  
"I didn't say I never wanted you Alucard. I just simply thought you could use a vacation is all." he turned and looked at her, alert.  
"A vacation, how delightful! I haven't been on a decent vacation in ages." He cackled, "How wonderful."  
"Oh, and Alucard, stay out of mischief, the last thing I need is to hear is that a blood sucking vampires running amok all over Camten Town."  
"As you wish, Master." He grinned bowing his head.  
"I would have to-"  
"Release me?"  
Integra watched her words carefully; one mistake and Alucard would have her dead in a instant, Since she is the leader of the Hellsing organization Taking out the leader of the organization is all it would take to seal the end of her majesty and England.  
"Your silent, I'll take that as my lead…farewell." He vanished into the cold cement walls into the dark abyss.

"Alucard the no life king." She whispered. "How could my father trust in such a creature? I remember the first time I met him, ever since then we have had a bond like steal.

Alucard walked down the streets of Camten Town. He came across a bar named "Noseferatu". He looked at it humoring the name, "This aught be interesting." He thought. What a crowd it might bring. There were two guards outside the entrance. It seemed you need some kind of passport to be let inside. Alucard snuck to the back side and entered through the side wall. After avoiding such pathetic human guards Alucard scanned the area. There was a dance floor and spiraling light bright enough to kill you. To the left of him was a bar which was a bit darker then out in the open.

He sat down at the bar table next to a man. The man was wearing a blazing crimson jacket with forest green jeans and silver white hair. Alucard found him alluring and thought he would investigate this gorgeous creature. Around his neck was a amulet, Alucard grinned, "You're a new face."

"Funny." The man said, "I could say the same about, you." he smiled.

_Sorry about cutting this fic so short chapter two will be up in no time. I promise, well I hope you all enjoyed my fic. As this would be my first Hellsing and Devil may cry fic combination I have ever done. _


End file.
